


Lost and Found

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Marty goes to see Victor when she learns that he is not Todd, but is his twin brother.





	

Lost and Found

AN: I dedicate this one shot to Daphne. 

*Lost*

Victor had never felt more lost as he did when he learned that everything he thought he knew, was nothing but a lie. He wasn't Todd Manning, he was Victor Lord JR and he no longer knew who he was.

*Reaction*

"Marty," Victor gasped as he opened the front door and saw Marty Saybrooke standing there. 

"Hello Victor, may I come in?" Marty asked. 

"You know?" Victor asked as he waited for her reaction. Everyone else in his life had reacted badly. Tea had left him and took Dani with her when she found out that he wasn't her beloved Todd. Todd had managed to convince everyone that he was using them and that he knew all along who he was. They believed his lies and Victor had lost everyone he cared about. 

"Yes, I know who you are, that's why I'm here," Marty explained. 

"Well then you may as well let me have it and tell me you hate me like everyone else did."

"I don't hate you Victor. I didn't hate you when I thought that you were Todd and I certainly don't hate you now that I know that you're not. I came here to see how you were. I came here because I care about you," Marty explained as she gave him a hug. 

*Forgiveness*

"I...I don't deserve your kindness. You should spit in my face, especially after I hurt you the way that I did," Victor whispered as he pulled away from Marty. 

"You weren't the one that hurt me, that was Todd."

"I hurt you when I lied to you about who you were. I now know how you must have felt when you learned that everything that I told you was a lie. I'm sorry that I hurt you," Victor whispered. 

"It's okay, I've already forgiven you for that. I lied to...I lied when I told you that I no longer loved you,"Marty confessed. 

*Love*

"You love me?" Victor asked as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. 

"Yes Victor, I've never stopped."

"How can you love me? You don't know who I am and either do I."

"I know that you're funny when you want to be. You love with all of your heart...there's nothing that you wouldn't do to protect the ones you love. I know that you're stubborn and I know that I love you. Everything else...we can learn about you together."

"I love you too Marty. I always have and I always will," Victor whispered as he kissed her.


End file.
